


Leap of faith

by Wolfy2109



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2109/pseuds/Wolfy2109
Summary: Toph is ready to go into the waters quite literally for him, experiencing the feeling of a water body around her skin is not something she would've ever expected herself to want but a certain blue-eyed man can make her lose all her senses. He persuades her and only increases the thrill of it all,he loves her and that's more than enough for her. For him,to be near her, she'd jump from greater heights a million times.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 11





	Leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ridzstar95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridzstar95/gifts).



Water drops trickle down my eyes and follow their way to my nose and lips. "Sokka" I gasp as his right hand reaches for my waist. "Nothing too crazy, please. It just feels-" ,before I could complete what I wanted to say,Sokka put his index finger on my lips. "Shh" he whispered. 

Shivers ran down my spine as he took both of my hands in his and kissed me. If this moment could last forever, I'd let it. I'm scared, I'm uncomfortable, I'm in an environment I hate.

Then why does this feel so peaceful.

"Come in,you wanted to do this right?." He asks me,his voice pulls me out of the trance I was so deeply in. "Yes, I did." I say, trying to sound as firm as I can.

Rain's not gonna stop me. If water can make me feel close to him then I'll go all in,the way I went in for his love.

Water and water,wow, it's just the environment I absolutely hate but I want to feel it. I want to feel the things Sokka explains,the way the waves calmly caress the body,the way the cool of it all might make you worry that you'll catch a cold but ends up making you as happy as 14 year old child who's having ice creams in summers and most importantly, I've spent nights wondering how blue looks,if the color of the ocean is even half as beautiful as the shade of blue that embraces Sokka's eyes.

I'll never get to know how it looks though but I can still feel it. If I get vision in the spirit world, I'll never stop staring in those alluring eyes of his,eyes that the leader of Kyoshi warriors and the moon goddess have looked at and surrendered to. 

At times I feel like I won. But did I?.

As I slowly bring my left leg closer to the hot spring,Sokka reaches for my right one which is still on ground, reluctant to give up the vision it supplies me.

His hand is now touching my right foot,thumb moving in a circular motion that makes my heart flutter. And then the most unexpected thing happens.

He kisses my right foot. 

"Sokka!" I'm taken aback,in an instant I withdraw,stomping both my feet on ground again.

"You always kiss my eyes don't you? I'm just kissing yours. You're a brave girl Toph." Tears trickle down my cheeks,what good did I do to deserve this man,this treatment and without any thoughts, I do the impossible.

I jump right in, I know he'll catch me, subconsciously I do.

His hands immediately reach for my waist, frantically holding on to me. "I love you" I say. "Are you crazy? Why did you do that? What would have happened if I didn't catch you?" He exclaims.

"That's the thing Sokka,you did and you always do. I can take a million leap of faiths with you and never once will it fail" I say,my hands tightening around his neck, desperately holding on for life and to him. 

It does feel good. It feels "wonderful". Almost like a dream. The only difference is that it doesn't make me giddy like a fourteen year child,it makes me the calmest I've ever been. I feel serenity at it's utmost and he knows it.

This quiet is more comfortable than the conversation and that never happens with me. I'm not one for emotions and sappiness so I always tend to make jokes or try to keep the talking going because I don't know how to bear silence.

Yet here I am,in quiet,in water with no vision yet so peaceful, that's the effect he has on me.

"So?." That idiot has the nerve to ask,his tone is loving,the kind that should be recorded in lullabies because it's so fulfilling. "I love it,Sokka." I say. "Let's never leave." I continue and he responds with bringing his forehead closer to mine and ultimately touching it.

"It's raining, you'll catch a cold." I can hear his smile as he says this, he's messing with me. He's trying to make me plead to stay in here longer because of the tantrums I've thrown in the past. He wants me to admit how much I like it.

" That's not what you said while I was getting in,you invited me. It's been raining all along." I say with a smirk matching his own playful one, I believe.

"Oh really?". He asks,his tone playful.  
"Hmm" I respond. 

And then what?. We kiss,for the longest time.


End file.
